


You brighten me up. (more than the hot summer.)

by painlesslov



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda? Not really, M/M, Ratings might change, Strangers to Lovers, a fake dating au um, also. seungwoo makes an appearance and a bad one im sorry seungwoo, hwanhee is wooseoks bestfriend, kinda? at least theres gonna be more in chap 2, seungyouns parents are bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painlesslov/pseuds/painlesslov
Summary: So he did the first thing that popped up in his mind; something really dumb, really stupid but he didn't have time to really think about it. Wooseok pointed at a random guy; “Him! It was him my date last night. Oh my god, what a coincidence that he’s also here today!”





	You brighten me up. (more than the hot summer.)

Maybe the universe just hates him and wants him to give up, say “fuck it” and disappear forever from this planet Earth because he doesn't know what he did to deserve this. This. To deserve being in this position. On a date. With his best friend's ex-lover.

Frankly, Wooseok has had many embarrassing, weird moments in his life but this goes beyond all of them. He didn’t choose for his Tinder date to happen to be his best friend’s ex-boyfriend who also happens to have broken his heart only two years ago, leaving Hwanhee to fall deep into depression. That was a dark, dark moment, times where Wooseok spent his days next to Hwanhee’s bed; stroking his hair and telling him everything is gonna be okay, better without this bastard.

It’s not Wooseok's fault that Hwanhee’s ex used such a good picture for his Tinder image, far too different from reality. It's also not his fault that he has such an awful concentration span and an even more awful memory making him completely forget that Hwanhee's ex's name is the damned Han Seungwoo. Okay maybe it is his fault but to his defense, Wooseok agreed to go on with whoever swapped him first on Tinder a date, hoping that would satisfy Hwanhee and make him - oh please - stop wanting to set him up with someone. As Hwanhee keeps reminding him day and night without any break; he's getting old. He's just 22 ,mind you, but according to Hwanhee that's old enough and he has to taste what dating really is like for at least once in his lifetime. Please, don't think he never went out with anyone because he did. They may have been almost all of them just one night stands and the longest time he really went out with someone may or may not have only been for one month but they're still considered dates, right? Hwanhee, however, doesn't agree and keeps calling him a "dating Virgin". The first night he had given him that nickname, Wooseok choked on his drink "I'm not a virgin!" he had yelled and Hwanhee sighed. It's well known that he's tried to set him up with guys, girls; all his attempts ending up failing each fucking time. Wooseok just thinks there are more important things in life than dating; they're boring and they never last. So yes, he is mad he's wasting his time with this dude and he is regretting ever agreeing to Hwanhee's idea to download Tinder. He should have never let the stupid pact they made get to him; yes he is making Hwanhee clean his apartment every month for a year and he is making him cook his dinner at least twice a week for five months but that doesn't even make him happy anymore. He just wants to leave. 

Sitting on the other side of the table facing Seungwoo makes him wonder how Hwanhee even slightly fell for him. Wooseok spent the entire date looking at him with disgust and confusion, the guy not even being able to hold a proper conversation and making too many unnecessary remarks like "You got some sauce on your lips; want me to lick it?" (Wooseok was terrified and he quickly shook his head. He spent the rest of the date wiping his mouth so he doesn't get a similar comment.) or bragging comments like "My dad is a well-known doctor; I don't mean to brag (he is) but I must say we're a really rich family. You will love it when we get home" he winked. Gag. It made Wooseok promise himself to never marry a doctor. It also made Wooseok wonder if this guy ever flirted with anyone because he is very bad at it. Oh, but who is Wooseok to judge his flirting skills? He isn't any better and he knows it but he didn't come to this date to talk about sexual stuff. Every time Wooseok asks a personal question to get to know him better, Seungwoo responded with how rich they were, how the costume he's wearing cost him a million dollars (Wooseok did choke on his food when he said that, and Seungwoo did make another sexual joke. If they can even be called jokes.). Spoiled. He looked like those guys who would bully poor weak kids in school just because they think they're better than anyone else. Explains why he made Hwanhee feel so inferior and sad for a long time, manipulating him and then ending up breaking his heart. In conclusion, he was a very not likable person and Wooseok felt too uncomfortable sitting here. He ended up not finishing his food and created an excuse to leave him, an excuse that his date dumbly believed. 

"Oof"; Wooseok thought when he finally got out of the restaurant. “I’m glad they’re not dating anymore.” 

It was cold and his hands were freezing even though it was just the start of June. Weird how the weather keeps getting more and more fucked up each day. He looked for his phone on his left pocket to call Hwanhee and laugh about what the hell just happened but then he froze. Telling him would remind Hwanhee of the dark past Seungwoo and him both had and Wooseok doesn't want to hurt him. He's already being a bad best friend, isn't he? He can't make it worse. That's why Wooseok used his phone not to call Hwanhee but to call a cab. He just wanted to get home, take a lovely hot bath and sleep. He'll think about what to do the next day.

Wooseok woke up to the sound of someone taking a shower in his apartment. Wait a second. Someone taking a shower in his house? He quickly got off the couch causing him to fall onto the floor with a loud thud. "Ouch." Well, that made his small body hurt too much. 

He ended up watching a movie the night before after that horrid date and being his lazy self, he just fell asleep there. Now, he regretted it. He grabbed the nearest thing he could find that could win against whoever broke into his house. That is his remote control. As he was about to ask "who’s here?" — which is not a smart move, he’s very much aware of that—, the bathroom door swung open causing Wooseok to jump and yell at the intruder. He was about to hit whoever broke into his house with his not very effective object until he stopped dead in his tracks because Hwanhee's head popped out of the door. He was screaming back at Wooseok, his voice much louder than his “You scared me; the heck Hyung!”

“Hwanhee?! What are you doing here?!”, Wooseok yelled with his not as loud voice but then Hwanhee burst into laughter “Shit. You should see your face, you look scared as fuck. Also. A remote control, really?”, he raised his eyebrows.

Wooseok put the remote control on the coffee table with a sigh; “It was the nearest thing to me.” He defended himself, “I thought you were a thief!”

“And you would have hit a thief with a remote control?” he had a sly smile on his face, almost sarcastic.

“Yes.” Hwanhee gave him that look. “Okay. No." Hwanhee seemed satisfied; " That’s not the point, why are you taking a shower here? Did your roommate kick you out again?” Hwanhee had now a defeated look on his face and at that moment, Wooseok knew he couldn't stay mad at him much longer; he can never stay mad at Hwanhee. "Oh no. He did kick you out again.” 

Hwanhee shrugged and laid on his couch despite Wooseok’s protest “Hey, you’re still wet!” and Hwanhee bickering "I'm not wet anymore!".

“He was having another one of those one-night stands, you know?” Wooseok was about to threaten Hwanhee's roommate again like he always does whenever he kicks his friend out, something that has been happening way too many times lately but Hwanhee always reassured him, “hey it’s okay, Seok-Hyung. I didn’t mind it that much actually, I spent the entirety of the night watching this new romance drama and ended up crashing at your house at 2 AM, you didn’t hear me getting in though. ”

“Your roommate kicked you out and the first thing you did was watch a drama?”, Wooseok crossed his arms.

“A romance drama, Hyung!”, before Wooseok asked him what’s the difference Hwanhee rolled his eyes; “even better.”

“You’re really obsessed with those romance dramas, aren’t you? You're such a helpless romantic." but Hwanhee wasn't listening to him; he was now on his phone most likely using Pinterest and saving every cute drama picture he could find. Wooseok sighed, if only he liked romantic shit too. 

He was about to make himself a nice strong coffee to start the day off nicely and he asked Hwanhee if he wanted one too. His best friend, of course, didn't ignore him this time and happily responded with a "yes".

After Hwanhee came back to the kitchen all dressed up and after drinking their nice Coffee that he kept complimenting, he told Wooseok that he wants to borrow yet another book from the library downstairs. Wooseok was washing the dishes and he hummed as a sign that he was listening to him. But just when Hwanhee was heading out, he reminded Wooseok that he also has a book that he needs to get back to the library, a book he never even read. Hwanhee and Wooseok are so different in every single way but especially when it comes to books. Hwanhee likes reading way too much, he even wants to become a future writer. A romance writer. Wooseok, however, couldn’t finish a book to save his life, he just couldn’t get into them. When he borrowed Me before You by Jojo Moyes, a book that Hwanhee strongly recommended, he told himself that this time he had to read it. He never made it past page 5. Hwanhee, however, didn’t give up and still made him watch the movie that he ended up liking but not as much as Hwanhee did: Wooseok ended up having to comfort him for crying way too much. Hwanhee may look tough on the outside with his blunt personality but Wooseok only sees him as a child wanting affection. He does not give him that affection, at least not by words as they never even told themselves I love you but Wooseok shows his love with actions. And they both know it.

He's kind of glad he finally found an opportunity to give back this damned book and followed Hwanhee to the Library. 

If the librarian didn't want to show that she was annoyed at Wooseok for returning the book after such a long time, it didn't work. "A Lot of people wanted to borrow this book but it was just. Never here."; she forced a smile and Wooseok quickly apologized.

Wooseok then stayed by Hwanhee’s side while the romantic boy was looking for another book to borrow, a task that is probably going to take them hours because Hwanhee just loves to look at every single book, read the summary and contemplate borrowing it for minutes just to end up putting it back on the shelf. Every single time.

As Hwanhee was reading another one of the summaries, he seemed to remember something and quickly looked at Wooseok; “Fuck, I forgot. How did your date go last night?" Oh no. "Hehe.” He wiggled his eyebrows but Wooseok felt everything but playful. Panic was most likely obvious on his face. He forgot about his date and he forgot that it was Hwanhee's idea to download Tinder. He couldn’t tell him about Seungwoo. No, absolutely not. What do I do then? Hwanhee was waiting for an answer and Wooseok was panicking. What do I do? 

So he did the first thing that popped up in his mind; something really dumb, really stupid but he didn't have time to really process it in his mind. Wooseok pointed at a random guy; “Him! It was him my date last night. Oh my god, what a coincidence that he’s also here today!” He tried his best to sound convincing and Hwanhee surprisingly believed it, suddenly looking at the guy he randomly picked and Wooseok was glad he didn’t point at an old man. That would’ve been weird. He grimaced at the thought. The guy looked his age, he was looking through a book while listening to music through his AirPods. He looked like a guy that loved books judging by the whole beret and maroon pants look he went for. He was wearing glasses but unlike Wooseok, they were probably worn for the sake of Fashion.

“Oh. He’s not that bad actually.” Hwanhee was looking at the guy with interested eyes. By interested; Wooseok means that his eyes are literally boring into this poor guy's soul which attracted a lot of attention from the people around them. He put his finger on his chin, “Interesting. Wooseok, very interesting. How did it go?”

“Fine?” Wooseok really has to learn how to lie. He’s horribly bad at it. 

“Why do you look so stiff? Cmon, let’s say ``hi!"

What? “What?”

“You heard me. C'mon.” He took Wooseok's small wrist and dragged him in front of the guy.

No. This cannot be happening to him right now. 

He just wanted the earth to swallow him whole not leaving any trace of him. He wanted to run and pretend he doesn’t know Hwanhee. He tried to stop Hwanhee but the poor guy doesn’t seem to realize how bad the whole situation is. 

And that’s how they found themselves in front of this guy; Hwanhee looking at him with fucking cat eyes and Wooseok not daring to look up, finding the ground much more interesting to look at and hoping it’ll just make him disappear. The guy was happily humming to music, but then he turned around and found them. 

“Hm?” He removed his AirPods and looked at them with confused eyes, "Poor Boy" Wooseok bit his lips, feeling embarrassed.

“Hi!”, Hwanhee said.

“Hi?” 

“I’m Wooseok’s best friend.”

The guy put the book he was holding down and looked like a lost puppy; “Who?”

Hwanhee pointed at Wooseok; "you know, your date."

Wooseok felt his cheeks burn from how embarrassed he felt but he couldn't back down now. He couldn’t just give up and he couldn’t change all the damage he just made. He also couldn’t tell his best friend that he went out with his ex-boyfriend. So he did the first thing that went through his mind— yes he knows he should stop doing it. And that is wrapping his arms around this stranger's shoulders —which were so broad by the way, Jesus— “You have already forgotten me?” He pretended to smile which probably looked like a big grimace on his small face; “We went on a date yesterday, remember? You agreed to meet me on Tinder.” He looked at him, trying to communicate with his doe-eyes pleading him to just play along but it seemed like it was game over because the guy looked even more confused now. 

But then; as Wooseok was starting to give up, he did the last thing he expected him to do, that is holding him closer by his waist and laughing along with him; “Ah yes! How dumb can I be! of course.....W-wooseok?”, Wooseok just nodded; maybe way too fast but he was feeling way too relieved. 

“I’m Seungyoun” he held his hand out for his best friend to shake. Hwanhee now seemed the most confused one, he probably wasn’t expecting this guy to respond or maybe he didn’t expect this guy to be this handsome up close. 

“Wooseok told me a lot about you last night.”

“He did?” He looked at Wooseok, seeming too proud and not able to control the smile creeping its way onto his face. “What did he say?”

“Hm.” The guy looked like he mentally cursed himself and Wooseok just felt too bad but he kept that stupid smile on his face. “He said you’re a great guy. That you, um, have always been there for him.”

“Oh. Well. That makes me happy. I have indeed been an important item in his life so far.” Hwanhee obviously couldn’t control the smile on his face anymore and he winked at Wooseok.

Wooseok just wants to end this guy’s misery, that's why he was going to tell this guy— Seungyoun? that they have to leave and create some sort of an excuse but Hwanhee decided to make it even worse —Jesus, is the world punishing him or something?- “Well, I’ll leave you two together. Chit chat about yesterday and such.” He winked at Wooseok. “I’ll be at your house, Woo Seok hyung, call me if you need anything.” He then went out, without even borrowing a book or even glancing back. Damn. This must be really important to him. But now all Wooseok wanted to do was go back home, binge watch his favorite TV show and basically do anything but have an awkward conversation with this guy. 

Seungyoun, however, didn’t look as panicked as he felt and had a sly smile on his face. Wooseok was confused; he looked like he found this whole situation funny. “What was that?”

Wooseok felt too embarrassed and he averted his eyes to the floor. It’s okay Wooseok embrace your mistakes he thought as he looked up, fixing his glasses and trying to sound nonchalant; “I just. I may or may not have pretended you were my date last night.”

“I noticed.”

“I." Wooseok sighed; " Look I’m sorry for putting you in that situation.”

Seungyoun quickly shook his head “Don’t worry. It was funny.” Wooseok had now a surprised look on his face and Seungyoun smiled even harder. He then put his hand on his chin, maybe a habit of his; “What are we going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your friend here thinks we’re dating.”

“He just thinks we went on one date.”, he pulled one finger into the air.

“And? He looked like he wanted us together here.”

“I could just say it was a one-time thing.”

“You think he’s going to buy it?”

“Yes?”

“He looked happy to see you with me though.” 

He was right. Wooseok has never seen Hwanhee that satisfied with anything ever, the hopeful look he had on his face made him uneasy and he didn’t know what to do anymore. 

Wooseok squinted his eyes; “So, what are you suggesting we do?”

Seungyoun looked like he was waiting for this question, immediately saying; “We could pretend we are dating”, he shrugged as if what he just suggested was completely normal.

“Pretend to date?”, Wooseok may have yelled that a bit too loudly because everyone turned their eyes to them and he apologized again. He turned back to a smiley Seungyoun who seemed to find the situation or maybe him amusing. “Yes, pretend.” 

“And why would you do that?”

“To help you.”

Wooseok looked at him with suspicious eyes; “and why would you want to help me?”

“Let’s just say my life has been too boring lately and I’d kind of like to fake date someone just because I like to take risks just for the thrill of it.”

Wooseok was considering it, he just wants to make Hwanhee happy and to be honest his life hasn’t been that joyous lately either, plus this guy didn’t look that bad. He actually looked good. Handsome. Well fuck. “If I agree. How does a couple pretend to fake date?”

“I don’t know I’ve never done this,'' Seungyoun chuckled and asked the librarian, who looked even more annoyed by all the noise they've been making, for a paper. “Here. I’ll give you my number. Let’s text tonight and we’ll talk about how we’re going to do all this. If you want to, of course. It's summer and you know, carpe diem. You only live once.” Wooseok took the paper, looking and feeling very much like a lost puppy. “I have to go. Goodbye, talk to you later!” He gave him a thumbs up and just like that, he left. Leaving Wooseok in the middle of the library with a paper in his hand and a mind far too confused to register what the hell just happened.

He was a bad liar. A very bad one that is as he always preferred to tell the truth. Whether it hurts or not; the truth always comes first. But he broke that rule when he lied about his date, didn't he? So now lying about his fake boyfriend, Jesus this sounds so weird, was an even harder task and Wooseok felt like he was going to die. That’s why the second he came back home, he just told Hwanhee that he was tired and stormed into his room, pretending to sleep.

He didn’t realize how long he was laying on his bed until he remembered the phone number. He looked at the time; 7 p.m and sighed. Seungyoun's voice echoed in his mind; "Carpe diem, you only live once." You do only live once and Wooseok wanted to live his life as peacefully and controlled as he always wanted it to be. But Wooseok also remembers all the times Hwanhee wanted to hook him up with someone; make him love someone Jesus just go out with anyone and all the times he just miserably failed. Maybe carpe diem also means pretend to date a stranger because what are you gonna lose? Wooseok hated to date so maybe fake dating someone was his destiny. Either way, it was probably not gonna last for long. With that mindset, he found himself typing Seungyoun's phone number on his iPhone. If the number ends up being a fake one and it turns out that that dude was just playing with him which Wooseok was 100% sure of because why would a stranger suggest to fake date? he was going to tell Hwanhee that nothing happened between them. Wooseok frowned at that thought; Hwanhee looked so happy earlier. 

So he did it, deadass texted him a single “Hello?” And tossed his phone far, far away from him until he heard that familiar sound of someone replying to his message. 

Wooseok counted to three and looked at it; “hi? is this that pretty dude from earlier?”

Pretty?

“Not pretty. But I’m Wooseok, you gave me your number.”

“yes pretty. you still want to fake date?”

“You suggested it.”

“n you weren’t not agreeing to it. you seemed satisfied with my contract actually.”

“You’re calling it a contract?” 

“yes. it’s funny and i have nothing else to do with my life other than play video games all day so im going to pour all my heart into this contract.”

Wooseok laughed, covering his mouth with his left hand; “This thing is that serious to you?”

“no. but it's fun ;) it seems rlly serious to you though”

"What do you mean?"

"well. you didn't look not anxious earlier either. actually, you looked like my idea had sucked all the blood from ur face."

“You're exaggerating." Maybe not. "So. Mr. Taking weird risks for Fun, how do you want this to work?”

“Mr. Taking weird risks for Fun?” He was still typing, Wooseok had to wait two minutes—not that he was counting— for the rest of his message “ok mr. pointing at a stranger to pretend u went on a date with them and then thinking ud actually get out of it alive” Wooseok rolled his eyes, Seungyoun was being overdramatic, ''i suggest you’d know some basic things about me first. just incase ur friend asks about me.” Three dots again and then; “also btw this doesn't have to go on forever obvs we jus have to pretend for a couple of months and then u cld jus tell him we broke up. i won't be here in a couple of months anyw n u cld use that as an excuse.”

Wow. “You really have all this planned out, huh?”

“hmm ‘m jus a jobless perfectionist”

“Okay, let’s do that. What're some basic things to know about you?”

2 A.M finds them still chatting. They spent the entire night talking to each other, trying to get the maximum amount of information about each other just so Wooseok could have enough to tell Hwanhee about. Enough not to fuck this plan up. Wooseok learnt that Seungyoun is his age, he has three tattoos which Wooseok found interesting as he always wanted to have tattoos himself and asked Seungyoun if he could send him pictures. Seungyoun to his surprise immediately sent him the pictures and his tattoos were very pretty. They were also sexy and Wooseok found himself blushing at that thought, are you out of your mind Wooseok? 

They spent a whole 30 minutes talking about what the tattoos meant to Seungyoun. Wooseok found it surprising how easy it is to talk to him - well Text with him. He thought about just calling him but Hwanhee could overhear their conversation and he doesn’t want this plan to fail that easily. He also learnt that Seungyoun doesn't have a job and is looking for one, that he has one older brother and he's a big video game lover and Wooseok suggested him to become friends with Jinhyuk; a friend of his and also a very big video game lover. He also has some serious sleeping problems (they had that in common), loves music and books and likes doing fun things like taking a part of a fake dating thing. Contract. Whatever the fuck they're doing.

Wooseok also let slip some parts of his life; finding it harder to open up as much as Seungyoun did but just enough for him to know a couple of things about him. Not too much though. It's not like Seungyoun opened up that much about himself either, Wooseok can feel that he's hiding an important part of himself behind funny jokes. He may seem comfortable about revealing parts of his life but Wooseok can't help but find the guy mysterious.

The next day, he woke up to Hwanhee bursting in his room with takeout food on his right hand and the keys to his house on his other hand; “You’re still sleeping? Do you know how late it is?”

“Obviously not because I was sleeping.” he whined and pulled the blanket to his face but Hwanhee ripped it away from him; “it’s 1 pm. Get up. I got you food.”

Wooseok got up despite really not wanting to. He grumpily brushed his teeth and joined Hwanhee on his dining table. He then remembered the reason why he felt so tired. He slept very late. Because he spent the night talking with Seungyoun. Seungyoun. Fake date. Fuck. 

As if he was reading his mind, Hwanhee asked him; “so how're things going with” he looked at him with a sly smile, “Seungyoun.” He wiggles his eyebrows. God, how old was he? 

Wooseok took a big bite from his cheeseburger - yes he did just wake up and yes the first thing he's doing is eating a very much not healthy snack but just like Seungyoun has said Carpe diem; “Fine.”

“Just fine?”

Wooseok forced a smile; “Actually. It’s going more than fine. I really like him. Um. You know like like like him.”

Hwanhee’s face lights up; “of course I know what like like means!” He clapped his hands; “who would’ve thought that the serious and mysterious Kim Wooseok that never wanted to have anything to do with dating is finally seeing someone?” He was being overdramatic but Wooseok was happy his plan was working. Very happy indeed.

“It’s not that deep! Why are you always acting like I never dated anyone." He whined

“You never did, Wooseokie. None of those one-night stands can compare to your Prince Charming Seungyoun.” He said with dreamy eyes; oh God. “He also likes books! He was reading one yesterday. You really found the perfect guy Wooseokie!”

“Hey! You barely even know him how could you be so sure of that?”; Wooseok, however, had a smile on his face.

Hwanhee got closer to him and looked him in the eye; “I know it I can sense it, he’s it Hyung.”

“So are you seeing him today?”

They were still eating and Wooseok was scrolling through his phone on Instagram liking whatever cute pictures he could find but his fingers stopped in their tracks at Hwanhee's question; “I don’t know.” 

At that same moment, his familiar ringtone could be heard. Wooseok choked on his cheeseburger when he saw that it's Seungyoun calling him. Hwanhee is a psychic. 

“Hi?”, Wooseok tried to make his voice sound calm, it did work as it always does but his heart was beating too fast, feeling anxious for no reason.

“Hey, it’s me Seungyoun.”

“I know it’s you Seungyoun.”

Hwanhee shot him a weird look and he remembered that he was supposed to be pretending; “Yes! sweetie, baby? Um. Why did you call me?” Hwanhee looked satisfied. 

Seungyoun chuckled; “You know you’re really bad at this, right?”

“Yes, honey?”

Seungyoun laughed harder; “are you in the same room as your friend?”

“Yes, sweetie. What do you want?” He tried to keep his voice calm, to show Hwanhee that he felt comfortable with Seungyoun.

“You want to meet up?” He sounded like he was in the middle of a crowd judging by the loud noise Wooseok was hearing over the phone; “ If we’re doing this, we're doing it the right way. We might as well pretend to go on dates. Plus I’m hungry I’d love to eat something.”

How did Hwanhee know? “Yeah, you’re right. I’m also hungry.” He was not, he just ate with Hwanhee. “Where?”

“Let’s meet up at the library.”

“Okay.”

“You forgot to say your stupid pet names.”

“They’re not stupid!”

Seungyoun laughed again.

One week went by and Wooseok started getting used to this whole fake dating thing. He found it not as hard as he thought it was going to be, plus hanging out with Seungyoun was surprisingly fun. His Mr. Who Loves Taking Weirds Risks for Fun title serves him right because he turned out to be more than just a book lover person aka a boring person. He'd take him to fun fake dates just for the sake of it and Wooseok found it really different from what he usually liked to do. That is nothing. Wooseok most of the time either looked for people wanting to book a photography session with him because yes photography was his passion; otherwise he just usually spends his days skulking around. Wooseok likes having control over his life and when things didn't turn out the way he wants them to, he just closed himself off in his room for days. So, finding himself doing fun things like fucking skateboarding; something he always deemed as embarrassing was so different from the usual Wooseok Hwanhee has grown to know and he liked this Woosok so much more, or that is what he kept on repeating while they were eating burgers in his kitchen. Hwanhee barged into Wooseok's room again and woke him up again, way too early.

To say he feels grumpy is understandable, he just wants to go back to his very comfortable bed and lay there the entire day. It's also understandable that when someone knocked on the door, he just grumpily ordered Hwanhee to open the door. Hwanhee rolled his eyes but he got up anyway; "Oh. Seungyoun-Hyung?"

However, it was not understandable that Wooseok choked on his food upon hearing his fake boyfriend's name and when Seungyoun entered his house he found the small boy tearing up because of the small piece of meat that got stuck in his fucking throat. Hwanhee immediately went to help him and Seungyoun stood just two centimeters away from the door looking awkward. "Wooseok, are you okay?" Hwanhee kept repeating and after a while of coughing Wooseok's face found its usual color. Hwanhee looked at him with embarrassment in his eyes and Wooseok gave him back a "shut up I know." look. 

He hasn't seen or talked to Seungyoun in four days. The other man didn't tell him that he was coming by so his surprise was understandable, right? On top of that, he was still wearing his PJs, his hair was still messy and the dark circles under his eyes clearly show that he just woke up. But Seungyoun, to his surprise, was looking at him with a fond smile and Wooseok was left confused. Why does he even care about how he looks to Seungyoun?

"Don't look at me like that." Wooseok whined because the fond look on Seungyoun's face changed to a mocking one; "I didn't know you were coming."

Seungyoun shrugged; "wanted to surprise you. I shouldn't have apparently." Hwanhee chuckled finding the joke funny but he quickly stopped when Wooseok glared at him, he then muttered out an "I'm going to watch a movie" and went to Wooseok's room. "Jesus, is this my house or Hwanhee?", Wooseok thought.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to eat somewhere but you're already eating."; Seungyoun pointed at the food on the dining table.

Wooseok hummed; "Want to eat with me? I'm not really a big meat lover."

"Says a lot about the big bite you just choked on.", Seungyoun snickered.

"Shut up."; he surprisingly was laughing along with him too; "it wasn't even that big", Wooseok frowned.

Seungyoun sat on the stool next to him; "how can you not like meat anyway? I could eat it all day."

"You're weird. Meat is disgusting."

"Why are you eating it, then?"

"Hwanhee bought it for me. Weird that he forgot that I don't like it."

Seungyoun hummed but he seemed to hesitate to take a bite from Wooseok's burger. As if he was shy. If there's one thing Wooseok learnt from the time they spent together is that Seungyoun is not shy. He is shy with strangers but that's just how he is at first, once he feels comfortable with someone he drops all his shyness, or that's what Wooseok noticed. What if he doesn't feel comfortable with me? The realization hit Wooseok hard and he doesn't understand why he even gives a fuck about whether the other man feels comfortable with him or not. 

Wooseok learned from a long time ago through the hard way that you should never depend on anyone, never let people's opinions on you affect you. What's the point right? What people think of you. That's useless. But he stood on that stool hoping that Seungyoun feels comfortable with him. He quickly tried to mask the weird emotions that had suddenly gotten him; "Take it. It won't bite you."

For some unknown reason, Wooseok wants Seungyoun to feel at ease with him.

Two weeks later finds Wooseok waiting for Seungyoun to watch a movie called "My Sister's Keeper" or whatever. It was an adaptation of a novel written by some Jodi Picoult and Seungyoun seemed to have loved the book judging by the way his eyes lit up when he talked about it earlier in the kitchen. Wooseok didn't find the story interesting but if there's another thing he learnt from Seungyoun is that his excitement is contagious. That's why Wooseok looked forward to their movie night as he stood in the middle of the library waiting for Seungyoun to come. It slowly became their meeting point. Wooseok was for the longest time too lazy to explain the way to his house, it was easy, really, and even if Seungyoun knows his way now they still meet there. 

"There you are." Seungyoun appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a grey beanie and glasses and Wooseok found himself wondering why is he wearing a beanie in the middle of summer. "Ready?" He was smiling. He's always smiling. 

"You look really excited."

"I am." they walked outside the library; "I haven't seen this movie in ages. Plus, I can't wait to see what you think of it."

"Why do you think I'll like it?"

"Everyone does." Seungyoun shrugged. "Use my shoulder to cry on later." He winked.

"I won't cry; use mine later."

"I never cry."

"Oh yeah?", Wooseok challenged him.

"Oh yeah."

And he was right. Seungyoun didn't cry but Wooseok did. Not that he used his shoulder to cry on or that he was crying that hard but Wooseok did find himself sobbing once....or twice. Wooseok didn't understand how Seungyoun didn't cry either because the story was just so sad and seeing it in a movie form rather than recalling it in the way Seungyoun explained it earlier was so different and Wooseok felt embarrassed for crying in front of someone he's just starting to know. That's why he hid his face from Seungyoun; he didn't want him to see him cry. It was embarrassing but Seungyoun removed his hands away from his face and whispered "It's okay. You can cry. Everyone is." He pointed at the woman sitting next to them who was basically drowning in her tears. And Wooseok did. He surprisingly didn't mind crying next to Seungyoun, not anymore, not after his words. He found his presence reassuring, comforting.

"You didn't tell me it was this sad!", Two hours later finds them out of the theater, everyone around them with red and teary eyes except for Seungyoun.

"I did; you just didn't find the way I explained it interesting."

"Well. It is, actually." and Wooseok found himself surprisingly saying; "I want to read the book. Actually." Seungyoun's face lit up; "See! I told you you'll like it!"

"You were right for once"; he had a small smile on his face. His hands were really cold and he understood why Seungyoun is wearing a beanie. Fuck, does it get cold on summer nights.

"I'll let you borrow it.", they were facing each other, now alone in the middle of the street and Seungyoun was looking at the night sky. 

"You have a copy?"

"Of course." Wooseok looked at him; "what?"

"God, you're such a book nerd. You're just like Hwanhee.", Wooseok whispered, now looking at the sky too. Maybe it's just him being too tired after crying that's making his mind too fuzzy but he found the stars that night prettier than usual. 

"You're the weird one for not liking books. But you'll like this one.",Seungyoun then looked around; "Want to eat ice cream?"

"Seungyoun."; after a questionable "what." from him, Wooseok said with a straight face; "it's really late. And it's cold."

"Here." Seungyoun removed his beanie and handed it to Wooseok. After a questionable look from the smaller guy, Seungyoun smiled, "Take it."

"God, you're so cheesy. You take it, you'll get cold."

"You're smaller than me, you need it more."

Wooseok glared at him; "What does being small have to do with this?" 

Seungyoun rolled his eyes and smiled, he then forced it into Wooseok's head, "Here." He then gave his head a little pat; "You look cute." And maybe Wooseok's heart did a little something at Seungyoun's words.

"You're really something else."; Wooseok looked exasperatedly at the sky. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Also; you're the one that cried for a movie." Wooseok gasped; "you told me you cried the first time you watched it too!"

"I didn't full-on sob!"

"I didn't cry that much."

Seungyoun chuckled; "if you say so. Also, the ice cream you're about to taste is the best one you most likely will have ever tasted." He then frowned; "I hope it's not closed though."

"It's late; Seungyoun-ah. It's probably closed."

"Bet?"

"Bet."

It was not closed to both of their surprise.

" What's your favorite flavor? It better be vanilla."

"Of course my favorite flavor is Vanilla."; Seungyoun's face broke into a big smile and he high-fived him. Wooseok felt his hand automatically moving up to hit his and he couldn't believe that he's playing along with Seungyoun's antics "You're not as tasteless as I thought you were."

"You're the tasteless one!"

"You don't like books."

"They're boring.", Wooseok shrugged.

Buying ice cream at 11 p.m slowly became something they found themselves often do. Wooseok found eating ice cream on a very late, cold night kind of special; a nostalgic kind of special and he didn't want to stop whatever this is. Maybe it's because that shop got the best ice cream he has ever tasted in his life; not that was ever going to admit that to Seungyoun, or maybe it's because he likes Seungyoun's company a lot. After long tiring days even if he mostly spends them doing nothing, going out with Seungyoun refreshes his mind and makes him look forward to their next ice cream escapade. 

Seungyoun was a.... funny guy. An interesting guy. One of a kind. Wooseok told him once that he has never met anyone like him and Seungyoun took that as a compliment. Wooseok didn't want to admit it but it is a compliment. Seungyoun always knew how to joke around and he knew how to break down Wooseok's cold shell he spent oh so many years building. He's a loud guy but Wooseok also noticed that he's by far the smartest man he has ever come across. Wooseok kind of looked up to him. They were opposites and they both knew it as Seungyoun once told him while helping him wash the dishes; "we're so different but so alike, you know." He knows.

Wooseok, however, found himself more than once playing around with his jokes. "You've become playful Hyung!" Hwanhee once told him after Wooseok pulled a goddamn prank on him; the same prank Seungyoun pulled on him the day before. That is pouring cold water on his face while he was sleeping. A prank he didn't enjoy even a bit and made him really annoyed at Seungyoun who was despite Wooseok's annoyed protests practically rolling on the floor from how hard he was laughing while trying to force words out like "your....face...you....look so......you should see your f.....". Wooseok ended up laughing along with him, covering his mouth with his hand. Later that day, Seungyoun stayed at his house; something he's been doing more often and when Wooseok asked him why he came so often even when Hwanhee was not here he just shrugged, "I'm bored and you're.... amusing." Wooseok could say the same thing about him.

On one particular day, it was raining really heavily. "The fuck is wrong with the weather lately? It's only July." Wooseok has asked Seungoun earlier that day while looking through the window; Seungyoun was sitting next to him and has responded with a very serious face, a coffee Wooseok has made between his hands "we're all going to die, Seok-ah". 

Seungyoun still insisted on buying the ice creams that night despite the fucked up weather. And that's how they found themselves walking up to the ice cream shop, Wooseok's hand very much freezing. Seungyoun seems to sense his discomfort and turned around, looking at Wooseok for what felt like an eternity. Wooseok is freezing and he just wants him to stop looking at him. "Here.", Seungyoun removed his coat and gave it to him. 

"Will, you ever stop being cheesy?"

"No? Take it I don't need it."

"You're freezing too, Seungyoun-ah."

But he didn't listen to him and removed his coat anyways. He then lifted Wooseok's arms and put it on him as if Wooseok was his fucking puppet and Wooseok just let himself get dressed. Why is this always happening to him? Wooseok was a small guy, at least much smaller than Seungyoun and he often found himself getting manhandled by the bigger guy. It became kind of a joke between them, Seungyoun often calling him small to make fun of him.

Seungyoun then booped his nose "It's red. So cute."; he turned around and kept walking as if what he just did was completely normal. 

As if Wooseok's heart wasn't going to bust out of his chest and maybe his cheeks were also red because he could feel them burning but he tried to keep it cool as he followed Seungyoun. 

"Would you rather.......have hands that kept growing as you got older or feet that kept growing as you got older?" Seungyoun was stumbling over his words but Wooseok understood what he said.

The weird question made them all laugh; Hwanhee a little harder than the other two, a high blush visible on his cheekbones. He was seemingly the drunkest one out of the three-pack. Wooseok was feeling quite tipsy himself and he looked at Seungyoun who looked back at him and they both understood each other and nodded. They got up and dragged Hwanhee to Wooseok's room despite his protest to want to play more.

Seungyoun had barged into his house at 9 P.M and found Wooseok laying on the floor watching tips to better his photography skills and Hwanhee reading a book on his couch; he had bought two bottles of vodka on his right hand and a pack of pizza on his left hand and had excitedly yelled; "let's have a pizza night!" to which Hwanhee responded with a "Hell yeaaaaah!" his book soon forgotten.

That's how they found themselves two hours later on the floor playing Would you rather while taking shots. Wooseok knew it was not a good idea to let his friend drink that much since his alcohol tolerance was close to 0 but it's Friday and they got nothing to do the next day so why not let him enjoy himself for once. 

However, at this moment, he cursed old Wooseok for being that optimistic as Hwanhee refused to get in his bed, too drunk to register what is happening around him. He suddenly started sobbing and Wooseok muttered a quiet "Oh no.". "Hwanhee's a drunk crier" he explained to Seungyoun. He looked pleadingly at Seungyoun but the other guy was horrified at the sight of a crying Hwanhee; a blush also spreading its way on his face. Seungyoun was also drunk, not as much as Hwanhee but a lot more than Wooseok and he tried to contain a laugh. On his way out, he fell two times giggling like an excited child. God, what am I going to do with them?

"Wooseokie, Seok-ah." Hwanhee took him in a hug; a suffocating hug that Wooseok tried to get out of but failed. "You know you're the beeeest friend anyone could ever ask for?" He then started to full-on sob on Wooseok's shirt and he cursed everyone up there for putting him in this position. Hwanhee was a drunk crier; every time he drinks Wooseok ends up comforting him and this time is no different. "I can't believe you have been there for me all along; even when S-seungwoo dumped my stupid, stupid ass." Seungwoo. Hwanhee hasn't mentioned his ex-lover's name in so long and hearing him talk about him reminded Wooseok of how fragile and naive Hwanhee was; how he's just a romantic loser who wants to find love and to feel loved. That's maybe why Wooseok stroked his hair and didn't mind Hwanhee's suffocating hug that much anymore. Maybe he just needed someone to hold onto and someone to hold him back. Wooseok needed that too. "Shh...Hwanhee-ah I'm here now and you're better off without him.....You know.....A legend says if you sleep in two minutes; you'll wake up to free books falling from the sky."

"free books? from the sky?" Hwanhee asked excitedly; he was still sobbing but Wooseok's glad he changed whatever dark thoughts he had going on in his mind; "Yes! Books all kinds of books especially romantic ones! Aren't those your favorite?"

"Yes, they are." He sighed dreamily.

"So sleep and you'll wake up to them next to your bed."

Hwanhee never responded and Wooseok felt the arms around him loosen their grip. He got up to a sleeping Hwanhee who looked too peaceful; so different from the demon he has to face every day. He tiptoed his way out of the room. 

Wooseok found Seungyoun sitting on a chair in his balcony; looking at nothing in particular with a cigarette between his lips.

"You smoke?" He has joined him but Seungyoun didn't see him coming and he got startled. Wooseok smiled and sat on a chair next to him; the moonlight and the city lights visible from their seats. Seoul was really beautiful without all the traffic it's usually drowning in and Wooseok couldn't see the moon very clearly because of all the pollution in South Korea but he didn't mind it. It was peaceful even though Seungyoun contributed to it.

"Sometimes." Seungyoun shrugged. "Helps me sober up. Think straight."

"Does it?" Wooseok used to smoke when he was a stubborn teenager who wanted to rebel. 

"You want some?" Wooseok found himself nodding and Seungyoun let out a surprised chuckle. "you're very unpredictable, Wooseok." he gave Wooseok his cigarette but not even two seconds later Wooseok found himself coughing really loudly, Seungyoun helping him by hitting on his back; "I take back what I said." Wooseok glared at him. 

After getting all the smoke out of his system; Wooseok glanced at Seungyoun. He seemed lost in his thoughts; taking each time a blunt from his cigarette and seeming to find the moon interesting. He looked lonely and Wooseok found it intriguing. He was so used to seeing Seungyoun joking around.

"Have I ever told you why photography interests me so much?"; Seungyoun shook his head. Interest was now sparkling in Seungyoun's eyes and Wooseok realized that no one ever showed him that kind of interest. He has always been the one helping others; being there for others; for his friends that he never realized no one ever helped him; picked him up. He always did it on his own. 

He fixed his glasses and took a deep breath; "My dad passed away when I was 3." He sighed and Seungyoun muttered a quiet "Oh. I'm sorry." But Wooseok quickly shook his head and kept going; "he passed away but my mom never took a picture of him. Weird, right? I didn't even know what my dad looked like for years and I grew up not even knowing how he was, if we looked alike like so many people told me. Until one day; a couple of years ago I found a picture of him lying somewhere in our house. My mom told me she never took a picture of him but she lied; she did. In the picture he was smiling, you know, really hard with a hand hiding his mouth and that's something I always do. I realized we have the same smile; the same eyes; the same features and I kept that picture with me ever since. Every time I feel like giving up; I look at it, at his smile and tell myself he would've wanted me to have the same smile on my face. I realized pictures, photography is such an extraordinary invention, you take a picture of anything and that moment stays in forever, it never fades away. I wish my dad was still here so I could take pictures of him." 

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Seungyoun's fingers brush against his cheeks; wiping his tears away and his face was so close; oh so close Wooseok could feel his breath hitting his face. Seongyoun has listened to him from the start without interrupting him; listening to every word of his and Wooseok was grateful. "Shh...Wooseokie. Your father would have been oh so proud of you right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." he smiled and Wooseok tried to smile back which most likely looked like a big grimace on his face because Seungyoun smiled harder; "you're such a dummy Wooseokie; a cute dummy." He was so close and he had an endearing look on his face and Wooseok was left confused. No one ever looked at him like that. With so much adoration and care. As if Seungyoun wanted to protect him forever. His breath hitched when Seungyoun got closer. Without realizing it, Wooseok closed his eyes; his lashes brushing against his cheeks; his heart beating too fast. Wooseok didn't know what he was waiting for but it never came because Seungyoun just rubbed his cheek against his, and he kissed him there. On his cheek. Wooseok opened his eyes, feeling confused and he found Seungyoun looking at him deeply with love, oh so much fondness but also with sadness and Wooseok didn't know why he was disappointed. Didn't know why he wanted those lips against his and he felt terrified at the thought of wanting to do more than friends stuff with him. Seungyoun looked away at the night sky yet again and his voice pulled him out of his thoughts, his voice hesitating; " My parents.....are a bit special."

"Hm?" Special?

"Let's just say that they like my brother more than me and pretend he's their only child."

"Oh." but Seungyoun kept going; "I got used to it. I mean I get it." He shrugged. "He's so much smarter than me. He actually got into University while I'm just skulking around every day. Doing nothing to make them satisfied. Playing stupid video games and reading even more stupid books. He's aiming to become a doctor, you know?" he forced out a laugh "It started with them introducing him as their only child when we went to stupid reunions with their friends as if I was nothing. As if they didn't want to consider me as their child. Who wants to have a loser as a child anyway?" Seungyoun looked sad. He looked so vulnerable, so beaten up by the world, by the norms put on him and Wooseok was surprised and grateful; grateful that he's letting him see such a foreign side of him. A side he's always tried to hide with jokes and laughs. Maybe Seungyoun also wanted to feel loved; isn't that what we all want? To feel accepted, cared for. We can hide it as much as we want by reading romantic books like Hwanhee always does, by occupying our minds with video games like Seungyoun does or by using photography as a pretext to fly far away from the harsh world we're living in. And Wooseok understood him. 

That's why he took his hands on his, intertwining their fingers and Seungyoun let him. Their fake dating thing is still going on in front of Hwanhee but it's not forced anymore, not as hard as it was in the beginning and Wooseok started feeling used to Seungyoun's company and he wants to help him. Not only that but Wooseok grew attached to him, actually liking his presence and Seungyoun seemed to like it too judging by the way he's always skulking around in his house. 

"Seungyoun-ah, you really ignore how special you are, don't you? I've never quite met anyone who could lit up the entire goddamn world just by smiling. You're quite frankly the smartest man I've come across." Seungyoun smiled, a genuine smile this time and held his hand even tighter. 

They spent the night looking at the moonlight, not saying a word, their hands still intertwined; Seungyoun holding Wooseok's hand very tightly as if telling him "Thank you. Thank you for being there." and Wooseok holding it back tightly as if telling him "No, thank you for listening to me." What they didn't know is that the aching feeling on both of their heart was love, a love they both wanted from each other but didn't quite know how to express it other than by holding each other's hand very tightly.

It was only two weeks later that Wooseok found himself on the couch reading the very last words of "My Sister's Keeper"; sighing and immediately picking his phone up to call Seungyoun. The other man responded after a few seconds and Wooseok wondered if he was waiting for his call. It has been a month since Seungyoun gave him the book copy but he was glad he finally finished it. Took him a month and a bunch of encouragements from Seungyoun and Hwanhee and he was, at times, so close to giving up- Seungyoun often called him overdramatic because of that and he changed his nickname to Mr. Overdramatic Lazy ASS - Wooseok once asked him why he used ASS in capitals and Seungyoun shrugged "You got a nice one" which made Wooseok hit his shoulder; he can't say he didn't like the compliment though.

But he made it, read it all until the very last page.

"I made it!"

"Made what?"

"Seungyoun-ah I finally finished your stupid book!" He heard noises of a bed wrinkling; Seungyoun was most likely lying on his bed before he called him.

"Really?" He sounded excited and Wooseok felt proud of himself; "So? Did you like it? How did you find the ending? If you ask me, I found the ending quite unsatisfying.....Oh! How did you find Campbell Alexander's character development? Bet you didn't expect that at the beginning, huh? Oh! An...." Wooseok had to stop him or he was going to end up with a million questions to answer. He chuckled at Seungyoun's excitement and slowly explained every thought he had during his reading sessions. It felt like he was rambling on for only a few minutes but when he checked the time he realized that half an hour has already passed by and the whole time Seungyoun just hummed or agreed with him; sometimes strongly disagreeing with him.

Wooseok found Seungyoun's presence comforting over the phone and he didn't want to hang up just yet. They stayed silent for a while, Wooseok put the book down on the coffee table and laid on the couch, already feeling so tired. He wouldn't mind falling asleep to Seungyoun's calming breath. After a while, Wooseok's the first one to break the silence; "What were you doing before I called you?"

"Playing."

"You're really obsessed." He chuckled. 

Silent.

"Hey...." Seungyoun hesitated; "you mind staying on the phone with me?" Wooseok smiled. As different from his image; Seungyoun sometimes got shy. At first, he was worried that maybe Seungyoun acted that way because he didn't feel comfortable with him but he was wrong. His awkward image is one of Wooseok's favorites. 

Wooseok also sometimes felt shy around him. Like an awkward fucking teenage girl. It's not his fault he sometimes felt too small under Seungyoun's gaze. He always tried to seem controlled despite his racing heart. The little incident that happened on that night didn't get forgotten by him and Wooseok found himself more than often wondering how it would have been like if Seungyoun had kissed him, something that felt suspiciously like arousal coiling in his belly. Those thoughts always ended up with him smacking his face and telling himself to wake up. If Seungyoun liked him that way, he would've done it that night. 

They've gone over the sexuality talk one night while they were eating their ice creams. That night Wooseok chose chocolate ice cream and he regretted it right away because nothing could beat vanilla. Seungyoun had somehow sensed his discomfort and gave him his own ice cream telling Wooseok he also likes chocolate. It's moments like that that made Wooseok feel shy. Wooseok had asked him whether he liked girls or boys and Seungyoun just shrugged, "I don't really care. Whoever takes my heart, has it." He winked making Wooseok imitate a gagging sound. He then turned to him with a somehow fucking hopeful look on his face that confused Wooseok way too much and sometimes let him up at night, not able to fall asleep because of that hopeful stupid look "You?" 

He has never loved and he has never been loved back but Seungyoun's face turned into a huge smile on his face when Wooseok responded with "Guys. I like guys." and that was the only hope he could hold onto.

So yes he couldn't help but whisper a soft yes to his request, feeling hazy and unfocused; so close to falling asleep. 

Seungyoun broke the silence "I've had really bad insomnia lately." 

"Really?" He hummed; "you should buy zolpidem. It helped me with my insomnia." They were practically whispering, both feeling too tired; too close to falling deep into sleep but not wanting to sleep just yet. Wooseok wanted to enjoy this moment. It was calm, relaxing and if Wooseok could stop time and live in this moment forever with Seungyoun's controlled breath on the other side of the phone he would gladly accept it. Seungyoun responded back with a soft "Okay." and after a while, as he was almost too far gone he heard Seungyoun whisper "Wooseok-ah. I like you so much, you know? Why do you have to be so cute?"

But Wooseok never responded, confusing it for a dream. 

He would've said "I like you too."

"My mom wants to meet you"

Seungyoun was laying on Wooseok's bed next to Wooseok who was currently trying to fix his camera. Key word; trying. For some reason, it's been refusing to take any picture, every picture coming out blurry and Seungyoun offered his help, currently surfing through the Internet to find a solution for the frustrated boy.

August is coming to an end, leaves are falling off the trees and the rain is present more often. Wooseok liked it, him being born in Winter is maybe the reason why he loved the rain so much. Seungyoun's birthday is in summer though; he celebrated it a week ago actually. Wooseok bought him two video games CDs that he's been talking about a lot with Jinhyuk, his gifts have gotten Wooseok in return a tight, tight hug from Seungyoun and a happy thank you. Seungyoun spent that day being nice to him, a pleasant surprise and Wooseok wondered if Seungyoun was expecting him to buy him nothing.

"Your mom knows me?"

"Yeah, she saw your contact name on my phone and asked me who you were." Wooseok gasped and whisper-yelled "She saw you calling me Mr. Overdramatic Lazy ASS?" 

Seungyoun chuckled. Then he got closer to him, practically whispering; "I told her we were dating though." Ah. Yes. The contract. Wooseok knows it's just a contract but he felt the words hit him hard. Even if he sometimes pretended all this was maybe true, maybe the tight hold on his hand in front of Hwanhee was genuine, maybe the kisses Seungyoun gave him on his cheek were not fake but it all came down to this. A contract. 

"Why?"

"She's wanted me to go out with someone for so long and you're here. Plus you're pretty and funny, you'll break her cold shell." 

"Stop calling me pretty." But Seungyoun ignored him; "Imma just tell you this now, you won't like her."

"Why? I don't mean to brag but moms usually love me and I usually love them back."

Seungyoun looked up over his laptop; "you're definitely bragging." Wooseok glared at him.

"I don't mind being your fake boyfriend for your mom." Seungyoun's eyes seemed to lose their light at the words fake boyfriend but maybe it was just Wooseok being hopeful again. "When are we doing it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah? You already got something planned?"

"No but. I have to prepare myself."

A sarcastic smile crept its way onto Seungyoun face; "I thought moms loved you. Stay natural." and he went back to look for a solution for Wooseok's camera. The camera, however, has long been forgotten by Wooseok, anxiety creeping its way onto his heart at the thought of meeting the guy with whom he spent most of his time for the past few months' mom. Maybe he's being overdramatic but everything about Seungyoun makes him act differently. 

Wooseok couldn't stay natural, fidgeting on the kitchen stool the next day with Hwanhee asking him why he was so nervous. Wooseok didn't know why he wanted to make such a good first impression to Seungyoun's mom, he didn't understand why he was even this nervous. His anxiety was maybe too obvious on his face because the moment Seungyoun arrived at his apartment the look on his face immediately turned into a concerned one; "Is he okay?" Wooseok heard him asking Hwanhee, concern obvious in his voice.

Hwanhee looked at Wooseok with disgust; "Meeting your mom makes him nervous and I rarely see Wooseok nervous."

"Hey. I'm in the same room as you, I can hear you."

Seungyoun sat on the stool next to him, patting his back, "Seok-ah. If you want to cancel it..."

"No!" And maybe he said that a bit too loudly because both Hwanhee and Seungyoun looked shocked. That is until Seungyoun's face broke into a huge grin; "Okay. Um. Okay. Let's go, mom wants to meet you at 2 P.M and it's getting late. Mother hates when people are late." He wrinkled his nose as if he felt uncomfortable talking about her. 

Mother? Who calls their mom mother? 

Wooseok turned around; "How do I look?" He was wearing his special white t-shirt that cost way too much money for such a simple shirt and his black slacks that he only wears on special occasions.

"Pretty." Wooseok quickly averted his eyes to the floor and Hwanhee cooed at them. Wooseok glared at him and took Seungyoun's extended hands on his. They waved Hwanhee goodbye and got out. Wooseok was expecting them to get a cab to go to his parent's house expect Seungyoun stopped in his tracks in front of a nice black car. "Why'd you stop?"

"This is my car." Seungyoun pointed at the black car. 

"What." he gaped at the car. This can't be his, this was literally the car of his dreams. No, it was the car of everyone's dreams, what the fuck? Since when did Seungyoun own such money?

"You got a license?"

"That's the first thing you want to know?" Seungyoun chuckled; despite that Wooseok can sense his discomfort as if he felt embarrassed at the thought of this car being his. "C' mon, go in." Wooseok slowly opened the door, scared that any movement of his would break the car down. "It's just a car, you know?"

"Just a car?" Wooseok gasped; "This is literally the car of my dreams."

Seungyoun chuckled; "you got a license?"

"No..." he said slowly making Seungyoun laugh even harder.

On their way to Seungyoun's parent's house, Wooseok couldn't help but wonder where he got all this money from. From what he learnt; Seungyoun didn't have a job and his parents well.... didn't like him. At that thought, he glanced at Seungyoun. He didn't seem happy to see his parents after so long, but oh well who could blame him? Wooseok averted his eyes to Seungyoun's hands and they were clutching the steering wheel. Hard. Wooseok felt bad; it must be so hard for him to face his parents when he suffered so much because of them. Wooseok promised himself he'd make a good first impression, a first impression so good it'll make Seungyoun's mom realize what a good son she has. Seungyoun who listened to his complaints when no one else did, Seungyoun who kept him company on the phone whenever he couldn't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from U got It. Tell me your thoughts please I'd love to hear them. There's going to be one more chapter and that's it! Um, I love this ship help


End file.
